


Seasons come and go, but I won’t ever change

by ashadowonthewall



Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Heartbreak, POV Female Character, Post Season/Series 02, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 11:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashadowonthewall/pseuds/ashadowonthewall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another old one. This is probably the only real Gen1 fic I've written for this fandom (crossgen not included). Ubeta'd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seasons come and go, but I won’t ever change

I’m the same girl I was when I was ten, the one who fell off her bike, grazed her knees and could never get back up again.

He wanted me to be perfect, he wanted me to be lovely for him and for a while I could be, until everything got so fucked up that I had no choice but to leave it all behind.

I know I’ve broken his heart, and he’ll probably never forgive me, but I can’t go back, the same way I can’t change myself. He wanted me to change but I couldn’t and he could never understand that, which is why I ran so far away, so that he could never find me.

I’m living in New York now, and it’s different; strange. Every night I bring home some boy or girl I picked up at a bar and whenever we fuck I think of him, looking up at the ceiling, or the photographs on the wall, imagining he were here with me.

Oh, Sid. My poor Sidney; I wonder what he’d think of me now.


End file.
